The Dark Lord, the Wraith, and the Sorceress
by lazerbem
Summary: After Edmund was removed from Anna's body, a vacation was needed for both Elsa and Anna. Perhaps they should not have just walked into Mordor. This is a fan sequel to kaiserklee's Tempest, if you don't want to be confused, read that first
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you think the fight should have ended differently, please leave a review explaining why.

From within the smog and fire of Mount Doom, the sound of a hammer rang out. The Nine felt a strange twinge within them every time the hammer struck, as though their rings were telling them something. But it was not their place to question, only to stand guard while their master finished his newest creation. With a final strike of a hammer, Sauron beheld his newest creation, a small ring. Such a small thing, but it was to be key in a new conquest.

_"Nugu gurunkilu bard gurutu...ni ma"_

* * *

Elsa's face held a frown as she looked at the land they were to be making land at. The maps had said it was green and fertile from its volcanic ash, but this place was everything but. She could see an enormous volcano, but it was spewing smog and ash, choking the air in a black embrace. The ground in the shadow of the volcano was hardly any better, there was no green, just scorched earth. Perhaps this wasn't the best place to visit first. As the sorceress prepared to turn the ice ship about, she felt a stab of doubt. Anna had picked out this place from all others on the map and planned around it, it would be wrong to make such a decision without Anna's knowledge. And that was how Elsa found herself landing the ship on the beach, conjuring winds to blow away the smoke and ash that seemed to be everywhere while simultaneously not rocking the boat too much so as to not wake Anna. At the very least the night was peaceful with no storms or blizzards.

Anna's sleep, on the other hand, was not peaceful. Edmund, the other her, her darkness, all of it, it was in her dreams constantly. She could feel blood on her hands, Elsa's blood. The pleasure she had felt when she nearly killed Elsa.

"_It was all Edmund's fault_" Anna told herself, her rationalization being met with more images of the evil her body had wrought. But this time, there was worse. She could see someone tearing Elsa apart, like a savage animal. It was impossible to tell anything about the figure attacking Elsa, it wore a long black cloak with a hood that completely covered its face. But the screeches emanating from its hidden mouth were anything but human. A black dagger in hand of the creature plunged into Elsa's chest time and time again, rending flesh like paper before eventually dropping her like a doll. "_I didn't do it, I didn't do it_" Anna pleaded, taking steps backwards from the creature as it stalked towards her.

"_I did it, I did it" _the creature responded in a feminine voice as it prepared to pull back its hood. The instant it did so, Anna's vision was filled with the vision of an enormous, black armored man. The man reached for her and Anna felt her flesh sizzle from his burning hot armor.

Anna awoke with a scream, her eyes wide and looking around for the hooded figure and armored man. Nowhere to be found. Anna let her rising heartrate calm and stood still, petrified by what she had seen. This dream was different, it was too real. A part of Anna suggested that these were her subconscious desires, but she quashed that thought instantly. No, it was just a dream.

"Well, at least it wasn't Edmund again" Anna mumbled to herself, looking around at the icy walls that made up the room on the icy ship. As she gazed around, her eye fell upon a ring that lay upon her blankets. Rather, what was left of them. The blanket had been burnt to a crisp and the culprit was clear as Anna saw the black flames that had only just sputtered out in her hands. Maybe talking to Elsa about it wouldn't be a bad idea. Still, she was less disturbed than usual as her gaze was drawn to the ring. It hadn't been there last night, how had it come to be there? Perhaps Elsa had left it? Yes, it must have been Elsa. Anna let her fingers cross over the ring and grab it, bringing it closer to her eye. It was as ordinary a ring as could be, with no lettering or gemstones within it. But there was still a haunting beauty to it. Almost like Elsa. Well, if this was a gift, it would be rude not to accept. And so Anna found herself slipping the ring on to her finger.

* * *

From his Fellbeast in the sky the Witchking of Angmar fingered his Morgul blade, grumbling to himself as he felt the presence of someone with a ring of power. He had wanted to drive the dagger into the woman's breast, but Sauron had forbade it. She was to be the key player in the defeat of the Dark Lord's only rival. Despite being subservient to the Dark Lord, the Witchking couldn't help but feel cheated. Bah, his feelings did not matter. Sheathing his blade he gave a kick to his winged mount and flew towards Durthang as commanded. The Witchking felt some comfort in the fact that with the ring of power planted and her will harried by nightmares, it would be impossible for her to challenge his master's will. After all, the Witchking knew first hand the power of a magic ring.

* * *

"Ah, you're awake, Anna" Elsa called up as she saw Anna walking down a set of icy stairs that connected the ship to the land. As soon as the younger touched the sand, Elsa waved her hand and the ship dissipated into the air, little more than snowflakes. Anna looked around in confusion at the black sky and ashy mountains that seemed to fill the land.

"Are you sure we're in the right place?" Anna asked, unwrapping her cloak and fanning herself with her hands. Even though the land should by all rights be cold due to the ash blocking the Sun, the air was hot and heavy, almost like being in a boiler room. As Anna turned to look at Elsa she noticed that Elsa was shifting about a bit more than usual. Of course, this reminded her of the false memories planted by Markus. "I mean, the map said it was green"

"I don't see any green. Unless the volcano is only spitting in one direction, I doubt there's any on the other side either" Elsa replied, shooting up a small cloud to drop snowflakes on them. "Maybe we should leave". Anna prepared a protest, but couldn't think of anything to say other than she had wanted to see this supposedly fertile land beneath the shadow of the mountain. A spear of inspiration came to her in an instant and she blurted it out.

"I need to train my powers here" Anna spit out, getting an odd look from Elsa and blood rush to her cheeks. Why had she said that? She didn't need to bother Elsa with this, it wasn't worth it. Where had that idea even come from?

"Powers?" Elsa questioned, stepping closer to the shorter woman and placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please explain" Elsa said with a smile, quelling Anna's fears for the moment.

"After...Edmund, I've been getting nightmares. And when I wake up..." Anna stuttered through her words, the fearful memories too strong for her to say. She should just be quiet. No! Not again! Anna felt a surge of confidence. She had nothing to fear, this was Elsa in front of her. Mustering her courage, she stepped away from Elsa to show the elder what her mouth could not say. With a cry, a surge of black flame shot from her hands. Right towards Elsa. Elsa's eyes widened and she masterfully created a shield of ice, deflecting all of the fire. "Sorry, sorry, I didn't mean to do that. They're a lot smaller than that usually" Anna excused, her voice panicked.

"No, no, it's fine. Control is hard. What interests me more is the how" Elsa noted, breaking apart the icy shield and scrutinizing Anna's hands. Her eyes fell upon the ring as she did so. But to Elsa, it did not look like a plain band. It was marked with crests of Arendelle. Clearly some sort of family heirloom that Agdar had given his daughter. She did not suspect and because of that, the magic fooled her. "Perhaps Edmund left more inside of you than what we thought" Elsa spoke with a frown, the memory leaving a bad taste in her mouth. Or perhaps that was just the damnable ash that continued falling from the sky. She had forgotten to maintain her snowcloud.

"The how isn't important, this isn't a science project. I just need to control it and this is the perfect place to do it!" Anna snapped, causing Elsa to recoil somewhat at Anna's sudden aggressiveness. This was a good sign at least, Anna wasn't as afraid.

"Yes, I can see how you'd think that. Well, I brought out all the supplies, so we can camp here on the beach" Elsa said, preparing to make a camp ground with her magic.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe we could move further inland? There might be caves to help against the ash" Anna suggested, enjoying the lack of fear she was feeling. Edmund couldn't control her anymore. Heck, she might even be stronger than him with these new powers. Wait, why was that important? No, it wasn't. She must have hit her head while sleeping, she felt like a totally different person.

"Anna, I-" Elsa started, completely flabbergasted at Anna's recovery. This was impossible, from what she had heard. Was Anna simply that resilient? Yes, that must be it. "Well, alright. Let's walk there, maybe the scenery you wanted to see is in the mountains" Elsa spoke, taking Anna by the hand and firmly squeezing it. It was unfortunate for both of them that humans see what they want to believe

* * *

"They're entering Mordor through the northeastern corner, m'lord" a small orc reported, the green creature sweating from the sprinting he had to do whilst scouting and spying. "Should I tell the boys to herd them?" the orc asked, remembering the plan set out by the Nazgul.

"No. They're heading in the correct direction. Keep watch on them" the Witchking replied, getting a bow from the spy in return just before the creature ran off to fulfill his orders. The humans had been blind to the return of Sauron. It was time to open their eyes


	2. Chapter 2

A black Uruk by the name of Vrash blended into the mountain side, his hide covered in gray paints to mask himself further. Oh, how he wanted to draw his blade or bow and make the blood of the man-things run! But he was under direct orders not to engage, simply to observe and report. His eyes narrowed as he saw the pair sauntering towards the cliffside he was nestled in. These were the great warriors he had been sent to spy on? They were mere waifs, just a pair of girls! They walked unknowingly below him before coming to a stop before a set of spiky rocks that blocked the way into Mordor. It was a savage land among the spikes and Nazg knew that no one without a guide would be able to cross them. Even with a guide, it would take days. Nazg smirked and prepared to draw his bow, practically hearing the horns of his promotion ceremony, when suddenly, the blue girl's hands lit up with magic, lifting her and the red head on a platform of ice over the rocks. Nazg gawked in utter horror, his hand moving away from his bow. Sorceresses! They would have to be careful with these

* * *

"That would have been a mess to traverse on foot" Elsa spoke, turning to look at her lover. Something didn't feel right when she looked at Anna right now. Anna held herself higher than usual, her body language speaking of surety. What was more, Anna's powers were so raw at this point, Elsa could practically smell them emanating from her. But Edmund's abilities had never felt like this, this was different. Maybe Anna had suffered brain damage in the battle? Elsa supposed it was possible, but her musings were interrupted as Anna tapped her shoulder.

"Look, a cave. We can spend the night there and start practicing tomorrow" Anna said, pointing at a spacious crack in one of the black mountains that seemed to be everywhere in this shadowy land. Even as Elsa changed the direction of their ice platform to move over the spikes that seemed to guard the cave entrance, she wondered more. Anna had sounded different, the way she had when Edmund possessed her. But expecting Anna to stay the same after such a traumatic experience was foolhardy, perhaps the red head merely wanted to appear more confident.

"Alright. Do you want to eat or are you alright?" Elsa asked as she steered the ice platform into the cave. Perhaps a bite to eat wouldn't be a such a bad idea for herself either, these thoughts were getting more paranoid by the second. Anna needed support, not suspicion.

"I think I'll tuck in early. Today was exhausting" Anna replied, stretching her back with a series of pops.

"See you in the morning" Elsa said with a little smile as she created a tent made of ice for Anna to clamber into, which the younger woman did. Elsa made sure Anna entered properly before positioning herself in front of the tent and looking towards the gray skies outside of the cave. There was no mistaking it, the land was getting hotter. It made absolutely no sense, the ash should be blocking the Sun's rays and as such, making it cooler. But instead, this place was immensely hot and to make matter worse, it was impossible to tell when it was night or day. Elsa briefly toyed with the idea of writing about this dreadful place, but discarded it as she pulled out a couple jerkies from the supply bag(that Anna had insisted on carrying the entire journey here). Elsa felt the meat touch her tongue and recoiled a little, the idea of tasting things so...vividly still very strange. But she would adapt. That was the simplicity of life. Problems came up, life adapted, and so on. To take her mind off of the unpleasant meat, Elsa pulled out the book of maps she had brought with her, hoping to see if there was anything she had missed on this land of Mordor.

The book was filled with dozens of pages describing other lands, but Mordor had only one page dedicated to it and a map that looked unfinished, just a ring of mountains surrounding a volcano. The book mentioned that the soil was fertile and the land was bountiful, but little else. As Elsa studied the map, her eyes came upon what appeared to be patterns in the scribbles that made up the drawn mountains' rock. Straining her eyes, Elsa managed to pull out where one word ended and another began. But it was just nonsensical babbling, just "_vrapog, vrapog, vrapog_" repeated over and over again. The map maker must have thought himself quite funny, Elsa thought, feeling signs of sleep beginning to creep at the back of her mind. Her new life was different, adapting was necessary. Sleep was necessary now. Covering the cave with a layer of ice but for a small hole to allow air circulation, Elsa lay upon a bed of snow and fell into a dreamless sleep

* * *

Anna's sleep was just the opposite. Her hands clutching over the ring on her finger, she shivered as the nightly temperatures dropped absurdly. She had taken her heavier clothes off for the desert like climate and the biting chill of the night was haunting her now, making her dreams all the worse.

She could see Arendelle and the Southern Isles(why she could see both did not occur to her), what was left of them. Streets filled with hordes of slobbering monsters that ran about, leaping upon a fresh corpse(even of their own) every now and then. She herself felt a burning rage within her as she saw the creatures mill about, getting a close look at one that was in the process of tearing apart a child's body. Following the monsters were scores upon scores of humans, mopping up after the monsters had their fill. Anna gathered her courage, placing her hands in front of her, and concentrated on the absolute hatred she felt for these monsters. It was easy to get to and felt...good. Anna let forth a gout of flame but instead of incinerating the monsters, she saw the flames engulf Elsa instead.

"_Assassin, murderer, monster_" a chorus of voices called out from Anna's flanks, nine cloaked figures surrounding the now sobbing red head. Anna's hatred was gone as she curled into a ball, her tears not just from killing Elsa. No, what had frightened her the most was the small sense of justification she had felt, like Elsa had deserved it. Those were Edmund's thoughts, not hers! "_Evil, villain, witch_" the hooded figures chanted in unison before doing the worst thing they could possibly do: they bowed in respect to her.

* * *

The Witchking of Angmar's breath flowed through the air hole in the ice, the greed, pride, and hatred that made up his soul poisoning the air. It was a vile power of the Nazgul, the ability to twist the hearts of all but the most stout. He was initially surprised at the tolerance this little girl had for his Black Breath, but his shock wore away as over time, she began to thrash in her sleep. She was being attacked from three angles, from the power of the undead king, from the Ring, and from her own self loathing and fear. The fact she had been able to resist at all was impressive. But it hardly mattered, even the strongest of rocks could be worn down by constant pounding. This was a fact the fallen king knew all too well. Had he been able to, he might even have a shed a tear for the girl who reminded him of himself as a living man. But there was no pity in the faceless Nazgul. Feeling the beginnings of dawn, the Witchking of Angmar ordered his Fellbeast to return to the dark caves before the light touched them.

* * *

Anna awoke with a start as the dawn crept over the black rocks of Mordor. She could feel the dawn. She could feel the light that wasn't there yet. Gulping hard, Anna looked at the ring on her finger, feeling the power within it now. But...it was hers. It had given her more confidence than ever before, it had kept the nightmares from haunting her in the day. So what if it gave out a couple of nightmares? She had been having them before, who was to say it was even the ring who gave them to her!? Elsa would never do that! She had given Anna the ring, the ring that glinted so beautifully even with so little light. It was hers now. Her precious ring that kept her calm in the day. Why burden Elsa with it? Elsa had given it freely, had she not? It was Anna's now. Anna was the Ring's


	3. Chapter 3

The Nazgul huddled like bats, their cloaks billowing as thermals from the lava of the volcano below them billowed upwards. Had they been human, they surely would have died in seconds. Even so, the Nine shied from the lava. In utter contrast, their master, the Dark Lord, entered the lava freely. His cursed form cut a horrid silhouette against the glow of the volcano's interior. The sight of the Nine allowed them to see the tendrils of energy curling from Sauron, reshaping reality around him and putting more force into the strikes of his hammer. The strikes were like thunder, each smash from his hammer worthy enough to make small welts in the universe around him. The volcano spewed lava from its top, agitated as it was from Sauron's forging. The Nine fluttered away, cringing in fear of the hot gases and molten rock. Raising a piece of metal from his anvil, Sauron admired his creation. One of his gauntlets had been forged. Onto the rest of his armor.

* * *

Elsa awoke to burning heat and saw that the ice that had shielded their cave had rotten. The former royal glanced at the ice with shock, her mouth hanging open slightly. How could her ice have been so damaged? Dismantling it, Elsa felt a blast of heat from the outside world. Daring to look outside, she saw even more ash being coughed from the Earth. But this time, she could see the source. The center piece of Mordor that the maps had catalogued, it was a volcano. That still didn't explain the bizarre heat changes though, nor her ice rotting. The heat outside wasn't extreme enough to have done the latter. Before she could ponder the question further, she felt Anna's hand on her shoulder.

"Good morning" Elsa nodded, conjuring a larger snow cloud than before. Without that, she was fairly sure that heatstroke would take effect within about half an hour. By a rough guess, she estimated the heat to be about 30 degrees Celsius.

"Good morning too" Anna replied, her eyes bleary and fiddling with her hands. "Though I suppose it isn't a very good morning, is it?". Her hands continued moving about, playing with her Ring like it was a child's toy. Elsa was somewhat confused, but reasoned it was Anna's link to her father, of course she'd want to touch it.

"We should find another place to camp out in. This cave rotted my ice somehow" Elsa spoke, lifting up all of their bags onto a shelf of ice. Anna nodded in agreement, finally shoving her hands into her pockets so they'd stop fidgeting. Elsa gave her a strange look but did not press the issue. The training could start today.

* * *

Nazg snored peacefully(a wet cloth over his mouth and orcish lungs insured his breathing was unimpeded) before awaking with a start as he heard the noise of magic. The Uruk felt fear stab into his heart as the icy platform the two rode rose up. No, no, they'd see him. Turning away from them, he took out his climbing pick and began tapping away at the cliff wall, doing his best to look like he was mining the wall. The two saw him and moved the icy platform to him. The Uruk froze in place, terrified of the thought of being impaled by icicles or whatever other horrible fate a sorceress could imagine. Clearing his throat, he tried to make his voice sound non-threatening.

"Hello, what brings you here on this fine day?" he spoke, still not looking at them and thanking his mother for teaching him human tongue. With any luck, they wouldn't ask him to turn around. From behind, he looked humanoid, thanks to the camouflaged clothing he wore obscuring most of his greenish skin.

"Fine day, huh? Anyway, we were wondering if there was some sort of town or trading post?" a voice asked him(Nazg didn't dare turn around to recognize it). "We'd like to restock on supplies". Nazg bit his lip, feeling his black blood dribble onto his chest. This wasn't part of the plan, not at all. The Witchking was sure to have his head for this blunder. If he lied to them, they'd know when they got there. But if he told them there wasn't one, they might leave his master's trap. Waiting a few seconds before answering, the Uruk sighed and turned around. This was a horrible idea.

"What are you?" Elsa asked, her eyes widening as she saw the inhuman face. It was somewhat like a human, like a primate, but this creature had sharp teeth and unnaturally green skin. His eyes were enormous, like those of an owl and his nose was longer than any human's.

"I am an Uruk of Mordor, sorceress. My name is Nazg" Nazg responded, bowing his head slightly. He had to hope that these creatures were gullible. "I suppose you've never seen my kind before? Well, if you want to trade, you'll see many more. We are the only ones who can survive here in Mordor" Nazg continued, doing his best to look non-threatening. While the pale haired one seemed to be buying it for now, the red head reeked of fear.

"Then you can tell us the location of a trading post?" the white haired one asked, her voice careful.

"Yes, just continue heading across the badlands. You should find an encampment of my brethren. I shall send word so that you are not viewed as an enemy. Good day, ma'am" the Uruk finished, turning away from them to pick at the rock. He fought the urge to vomit by telling himself that it had been necessary to act respectful. Having to show respect was against everything in his culture.

"Good day" the icy one replied and moved the icy platform away

Anna shuddered as they moved away from the creature, getting closer to Elsa.

"What's wrong?" Elsa asked Anna, confused at Anna's sudden fear. Had this "Uruk" meant something to her?

"Nothing, nothing. It's nothing" Anna mumbled, wishing for her Ring to give her confidence. But she felt no great confidence, just dread in the pit of her stomach. Nazg looked like the creatures in her dream, the monsters who ran through streets, eating all in their way. But it had to be coincidence. Yes, coincidence. Much in the same manner that the glow of the Ring was just some light going through the ash clouds.

"Anna, you can tell me anything" Elsa said gently, only for Anna to simply turn away. Elsa understood this well enough, Anna had not recovered from the savagery Edmund had committed. Still, the ice queen couldn't help but feel as if something was off. It was as if this very place was seeping into Anna, making her more...gray. Elsa continued moving their platform across the black land, but this time, she kept her eyes on Anna. Much as it pained her to think it, she still felt the knife in her back. She did not want to repeat it.

* * *

Nazg's horn resonated across the land, sending a message to every Uruk, Olog-Hai, Nazgul, Warg, Maiar, and Man in Mordor: "The sorceresses advance past Lithlad. We must attack now!"

Within minutes, Nazg's horn was answered by one of the Nine. Nazg expected a reward for his quick thinking. Instead, he received a blade through his black heart. Sauron's hand had been forced by his blunder.


	4. Chapter 4

Sauron's will reached far and wide, commanding his forces without even needing words. The creatures of Mordor were strong willed and unlikely to cooperate with each other, but one force above all mastered them: fear. That was Sauron's greatest power, the power of fear. So great, that Uruks of Lithlad immediately fled the camp they had just set up and left their supplies behind. Wargs were saddled by their riders and ridden off while shield bearing Uruks formed a rearguard behind them. The eye of their master burned in their minds, his orange magic driving them forward. He gave them a simple command in Black Speech, the language of Mordor.

"_Lak_"

* * *

Elsa continued her way through the black terrain of Mordor, snatching quick glances at Anna to check how she was holding up. Anna looked horrible, to say the least. Her eyes were baggy from lack of sleep (it seemed) and there just seemed to be a grayness around her. It was as if the life was being taken from her body. Elsa had resisted the urge to ask something for some time now, thinking it was just nothing, but she could ignore it no longer.

"Anna, is there something wrong?" Elsa asked, causing Anna to jump, as if she had been in a trance of some sort.

"Huh? Oh, oh yeah...I'm fine" Anna muttered, her words dragging as if she wasn't quite sure of what was in her mouth. Elsa noticed Anna's arm violently twitching, to the point where the non-twitchy arm had to grasp the other to keep it still. Anna's eyes kept flickering to her twitching arm, as if trying to sneak a look at something.

"Anna, stop lying to me" Elsa said firmly, her brows knotting together. "You've been acting off for the last cou-" Elsa started before gouts of flame erupted over Anna's body with a sound like thunder. Elsa brought up her own ice, trying to protect herself and Anna. This wasn't intentional, that much she could tell from Anna's wails of distress. Elsa's new heart almost shattered as she heard Anna screaming in agony and writhing about. She couldn't die, not now.

The world spun for Anna, there was too much feeling in her body, too much guilt and pain. Her throat was raw from screaming and her muscles felt were like lead Her eyes felt too weak to open and the flames across her body ached. But there was no searing pain anywhere on her body. It was just time crawling to a stop. The Ring on her hand vibrated intensely and she had the faintest of notions that the Ring had caused this. After all, the intense pain was coming from it. But that was crazy. It was just a gift. Just a gift. The last thing Anna heard was Elsa calling her name before the darkness engulfed her.

* * *

Anna saw death and destruction. Mountains of corpses, horribly mutilated. The land was parched of all life, white ash covering the ground and only being interrupted by splatters of blood. She wanted to feel disgusted...but part of her felt almost at home. No, that wasn't her! That was Edmund talking...right? The corpses fell apart, the black land beneath her shattering and warping as ash was thrown in the air. Anna coughed and covered her eyes, struggling to see through the haze when suddenly, the ash disappeared. Anna found herself standing on nothingess, staring into the abyss. Then the abyss opened its eye. Anna gaped like a fish as orange fire exploded from nothing, forming into an egg shape. Within the center of the fire was a black figure, tall and covered in spikes. Every half second or so, the black figure in the middle greatly expanded to fill her entire vision with its center, only for the center of the black figure to be the same as the fiery circle. It continued in a maddening gyre as Anna slowly realized what the fire and black shape made. It wasn't an egg, it was an eye. The flaming shape made up the iris and whites of the eye with the black figure making a slitted pupil.

Nine figures appeared from the darkness, moving slowly, but deliberately to box her in. Anna tried to move, but her legs didn't work, as if they weren't even there. She tried to scream, but her mouth didn't move. So she was left like a statue as the hooded figures lifted their armored hands, revealing one key detail all of them shared. A golden Ring, just like the one she was wearing. It must be coincidence, she wasn't anything like them! That annoying voice in her head that had been pestering her for days said the opposite. She had stabbed Elsa, afterall.

The flames from the Eye grew even more intense and began to encircle Anna and the hooded creatures. Images of Edmund within her body flashed across the fire, mocking her whilst the wraiths surrounding her let out a bone-chilling sound. The wraiths sounded like cold wind rattling chimes and it took Anna a few seconds to realize they were laughing. The approved of her actions. Wait, Edmund's actions! She couldn't even tell anymore, the differences were too slight. Edmund hadn't wrested control fully all the time. Sometimes he had used subconscious desires. Was she really innocent of any wrong doing?

The figure from within the Eye stepped forward, a huge, bipedal figure that strode forward with enormous steps. But despite the horribly, spiky aura surrounding it, the glow emitting from its finger was worse. There was a small Ring there too. The figure stuck its hand forward, the light of its Ring growing blinding as it engulfed her. Anna tried to look away from the light, tried to force her feet to move. But still, her body failed her. Her muscles refused to work as she wanted. The only muscle in her body that was working was the arm that carried the Ring. Her arm moved upward, against her will and matched itself against the monster's. The monster then began chanting in some beastly tongue, a language that sounded like it was an expression of hatred against creation itself. And yet, Anna couldn't compel herself to move.

_Ash nazg durbatulûk_


End file.
